


Verdant

by narath



Series: solavellan moments [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Summary: (of countryside) green with grass or other rich vegetation.





	Verdant

Shady light of early morning, dawn, it breathes and lulls the plains awake.  
Far away from bows and arrows, politics and billowing dresses, a cabin rests behind two willow trees, a small river running across the plot before it’s tall, green grass as far as the eye can see.  
There is a path here too, from the house to the edge of town, a thin strip of dirt baked in the sun.

This is their home.

She stretches her limbs from corner to corner in their wide bed; filling its space. Solas is awake, already or still, drinking tea with a sour grin on his face. She hums in disapproval, stifles a giggle as he lifts his eyes from the book he is reading. His lean body collects shadows in the spare light from the window, pooling darkness in every curve of his undressed chest.

“On dhea, vhenan.” His voice travels, low and thin.

“On dhea, ” comes her answer, and she scans his naked form, her lips slightly parted as she finally meets his eyes. “Come back to bed, we have time.”  
She laughs like tiny bells ringing as he slaps his book closed, stalking closer to the bed as if he was a hunter and she was prey.  
She discards the sheet she used as cover and invites him to her flushed embrace, wild strawberries at her cheeks, the tip of her ears. Naked feels homely, the right amount of intimate; his skin like silk against her velvet.  
The slow kiss she offers he accepts as a man starved, ravenous hunger blazing through his veins like the first summer storm, heavy, invigorating.  
They spend the morning having incredible sex and exchange a few, woozy sentences before they get dressed. Wild strawberries bloom on his cheeks now, too.  
Solas wears only his breeches as he cracks eggs into a bowl, in their tiny kitchen.  
He has to lower his head slightly, forehead grazing the clusters of herbs, lavender, and elfroot hanging to dry from frailed strings tacked to the ceiling. He hums on an ancient song.  
She is in the garden on her knees in the soil, picking the ripest tomatoes.

“Pancakes, or plain eggs?” Solas leans on the doorframe and squints against the sun. He smiles as she corrects the strap of her dress; it slides down her shoulder again immediately after she has done so. She smiles too.

“I don’t know. We have so many tomatoes. Did you know?” She shows him the basket, takes a bite from one she picks straight from the vine. It’s huge and juicy, a splash of its seed lands on her dress. She rolls her eyes in pleasure. “They are delicious.”

Solas chuckles, crossing his arms.  
She walks up to him, all teeth and plump cheeks. She presents the juicy tomato to him.

“Taste it.”

He never really liked tomatoes, but for her, he will try. The taste surprises him; sweet and fresh, like a sunny afternoon.

“It’s very good” He takes another bite as she holds it to his mouth. She laughs as he tries to contain the juice in his mouth, ultimately failing as it spills on his bare chest.

“What should I do with them all?”

He doesn’t answer for a long time, swiping up the fleshy clusters of seeds that have landed on his abdomen.

“We could take them to the market, trade some for berries, perhaps.”

She laughs hard, then. “Tomatoes are not sweet enough, yet you drink your tea bitter.”

He gathers her in a sticky embrace, still chuckling, places a kiss on her forehead.

“Pancakes first?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
